


Let Love Tell Them Our Stories

by renka



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biarkan baris-baris paragraf ini menceritakan cinta pada mereka. Biarkan cinta sendiri yang bicara tentang kita, tentang kamu dan cita-citamu, tentang aku dan perjuanganku. untuk roshiichi. A RoChu's short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Love Tell Them Our Stories

**Author's Note:**

> **Let Love Tell Them Our Stories** © Renka Doden (June 3rd, 2011)
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
>  **Historical** : antara tahun 1600an sampai 1937. Lupakan Xinjiang War. Lupakan. Lu- #digampar Agak (tapi sedikit sekali) sesuai sejarah.
> 
>  **Genre** : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort aka romance dengan berbagai macam bentuknya
> 
>  **Premise** : empat flash fic (mebi) tentang cinta RoChu. Canon as: personification. Bukan songfic (penjelasan ada di bawah)
> 
>  **Inspiration** : wanderinadventur. tumblr. com/post/4570860008
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Сон приходит на порог (1936): Vasily Lebedev-Kumach (Lyric) *lagu nina bobo di dalam fic
> 
> Hetalia Axis Powers (2006): Hidekazu Himaruya
> 
>  **Beware of:** full description and full dialogue, cerita diambil dari banyak sudut, implisit penyiksaan, implisit pengungkapan makna sub judul

**Erotic Love**

Encounter

"Apa kau Baba Yaga?"

 _Apakah kau Baba Yaga yang menculik anak-anak lalu memakan mereka? Apa kau Baba Yaga yang menyeramkan itu?_

-tanya bocah itu pada pria berambut hitam panjang di depannya. Bocah mungil dengan syal dan baju kumal di bawah deraan salju. Dia tidak menggigil kedinginan meski dari nafasnya terbentuk kepulan uap.

"Eh?"

 _Baba Yaga apa?_

-tanggapannya tak mengerti pertanyaan bocah tadi.

"Apa kau Baba Yaga? Kenapa rambutmu seperti tinta?"

Tapi Baba Yaga tidak berambut seperti tinta. Yang berambut seperti tinta-

"Kau Mongolia, _da_?"

Mata violetnya mengamati rambut hitam, mata kecil, hidung tak mancung, bahu agak melengkung, pakaian berwarna merah hampir serupa dengan milik Mongolia, dan kulit cerah tak seperti miliknya yang pucat.

Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Mongolia yang bertubuh tegap, berambut hitam, bermata kecil seukuran, dan berkulit cerah yang sama. Mongolia yang sering mencambuknya karena tidak benar bekerja. Mongolia yang sering berteriak marah padanya. Mongolia yang-

"Aku bukan Mongolia, aru. Aku Cina."

 _Kami memang hampir mirip. Tapi tentu saja aku bukan orang Bar-bar seperti dia. Duh._

"Aku Cina, tetangga Mongolia. Tapi hubungan kami memang tak terlalu baik, aru," katanya sembari tersenyum masam. "Aiya, lupakan saja itu. Kamu siapa? Sedang melakukan apa di sini, aru?"

 _Anak kecil. Sendirian. Di bawah hujan salju. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia tersesat? Atau tertinggal dari rombongan?_

Dia berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajah dengan si bocah.

Bocah kecil tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat, lalu berkata, "Aku Rus. Mereka memanggilku Rus. Hihihi. Jangan beri tahu Mongolia, _da_? Aku lari dari rumahnya tadi."

Bocah tadi, Rus, terkikik geli seolah-olah baru saja melakukan hal yang luar biasa.

Cina memakluminya. Cina tahu, keluar dari cengkeraman Mongolia adalah suatu kesuksesan luar biasa. Bahkan, pantas dirayakan. Hanya saja kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya agak ragu.

"Cina cantik, _da_. Aku suka rambut hitamnya. Hitam seperti Mongolia tapi Cina bukan Mongolia. Aku juga suka senyum Cina. Mongolia tak mau tersenyum. Tapi senyum Cina seperti mentari, _da_?" terang bocah itu sambil tertawa berseri-seri.

Cina tertegun mendengar pujian dari bocah laki-laki kecil itu. Cina ingat anak-anak tidak bisa berbohong. Maka, dia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman dan kalimat, "Terima kasih, aru."

-meski keraguan pada siapa sebenarnya bocah itu belum bisa ditepis.

.

.

 **Transcendent Love**

 _  
Aftermath – 1690   
_

"Aku ingin mengirim surat ini ke tempat Yao," ucap Ivan Braginsky dengan nada riang.

"Suka-suka kau sajalah," jawab Sang Tsar pasrah sambil mengurut kening.

Entah ini kali keberapa personifikasi Imperial Rusia itu mengirim surat kepada temannya dari negara sebelah dalam sebulan ini. Setiap kurir surat kerajaan akan berangkat ke negara tujuan, dia akan membuntutinya, menyergapnya dari belakang, kemudian memaksa untuk mengikutkan suratnya dalam pengiriman. Dengan wajah selembut iblis tentunya.

Jika dilihat dari laporan pembawa surat keluar-masuk kerajaan, ada lima belas kali Ivan melakukan tindakan yang membuat serangan jantung itu. Namun, bisa jadi lebih dari lima belas kali surat Ivan dikirim paksa ke kerajaan di Selatan itu. Pasalnya, ada beberapa orang—bukan kurir—juga mengalami "penyergapan oleh Ivan Braginsky" tapi tidak melapor.

Orang-orang di luar lingkungan kerajaan mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa kerajaan membiarkan Ivan berkelakuan seperti ini? Atau mungkin ke pertanyaan yang lebih sederhana mengapa dia bisa bertingkah ganjil seperti itu?

Pertanyaan pertama dijawab (agak) diplomatis oleh pihak kerajaan seperti ini, "Ada hal yang lebih prioritas bagi kerajaan daripada sekedar memperhatikan tindak-tanduk seorang warganya. Lagipula, tindakan warga tersebut tidak mengganggu hubungan kita dengan Dinasti Qing (China)."

Jawaban dari kerajaan berlaku mutlak. Sehingga rakyat (beberapa orang saja) tidak bisa lagi mempertanyakan tingkah Ivan.

Sedangkan untuk pertanyaan kedua, jawaban tidak selalu diberikan oleh pihak kerajaan. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin menjawab, tapi mereka memang tidak mengerti dengan tiap perilaku ganjil Ivan. Tapi mereka yang tahu, sering menceritakan satu kisah yang sama.

Dulu, ketika perang di Jaxa terjadi dan dua kerajaan berhadapan, mau tak mau kedua personifikasi dari kerajaan-kerajaan ini harus berinteraksi. Bukan interaksi seperti dua orang manusia di tempat sepi. Bukan. Ini hanya interaksi antara dua orang teman yang terpisah lama yang—malangnya—dipertemukan di medan perang sebagai musuh. Keputusan untuk saling serang ini, tentu, mereka tentang. Mana mau mereka menyerang teman sendiri.

Singkat cerita, pihak Kekaisaran Rusia menawarkan kesepakatan damai. Dinasti Qing menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Kesepakatan terjalin, perdamaian terbentuk. Hal ini membuat senang kedua belah pihak. Terutama Sang Personifikasi Imperial Rusia.

Sejak saat itu personifikasi Rusia senang sekali mengunjungi tetangga di Selatannya itu. Setiap ada waktu senggang dia berjalan ke China. Bersama dengan duta Imperial Rusia untuk Dinasti Qing atau dengan menumpang kendaraan para pedagang.

Tsar yang jengkel karena si personifikasi sering tidak ada saat dibutuhkan, akhirnya memberi larangan perjalanan keluar wilayah kerajaan pada personifikasi itu. Serta hanya memperbolehkan si personifikasi mengirim surat pada personifikasi Dinasti Qing.

Mulanya personifikasi yang dimaksud tidak setuju. Tapi setelah dia dibujuk teman penanya—Sang Personifikasi Dinasti Qing—dia mau menurut pada perintah kaisarnya.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi personifikasi Dinasti Qing—Wang Yao—sendiri? Dia hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi kegilaan pria bongsor berambut perak bernama Ivan "Sang Perwujudan Kekaisaran Rusia" Braginsky itu.

.

.

 **Banal Love**

 _  
One Winged Eagle - 1916   
_

Tubuh besar Ivan Braginsky bergetar hebat hingga butiran salju di seragam kebesarannya berjatuhan ke lantai pualam. Ia bergetar karena marah, kecewa, berkecamuk dalam hati. Tidak, bukan hanya dalam hatinya saja tapi dalam hati seluruh penduduk negeri.

Ia personifikasi. Ia bisa merasakan emosi yang mendominasi rakyatnya.

"Kenapa mereka memberontak? Apa yang kurang? Mereka kurang bahagia? Aku kurang berusaha? Aku sudah berusaha banyak. Bertahan dari Mongol! Bangkit dari serangan Tatar! Semua kulakukan agar mereka bahagia!" tuntutnya pada orang-orang di seberang Utara, di rumahnya. "Tapi kenapa ini yang kudapatkan? Kenapa mereka berusaha menghancurkan apa yang sudah dibangun orang tua mereka? Kakek mereka? Yang sudah kubangun dari serangan Mongol dan Tatar? !" Ia tak bisa mempercayai keputusan sebagian pemimpin rakyatnya. Menggulingkan pemerintah sekarang yang sudah susah payah dibangun dari hasil perang selama ratusan tahun. Menyesali apatisme mereka bahwa imperiumnya bukan negeri yang dibentuk secepat dan semudah kedipan mata.

Wang Yao—yang berdiri di depannya—tidak serta merta menjawab keluhannya. Dia mendengarkan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan pendapat.

"Kau sudah berusaha banyak, aru. Kau sudah berusaha banyak, Ivan. Tapi kita tak bisa melawan kehendak mereka. Kita hanyalah wujud dari impian mereka. Keinginan dan tindakan mereka. Kita tak bisa melawan mereka, aru."

Ada kebenaran dalam kalimat itu. Ada kebijaksanaan pula dalam kalimatnya. Tapi kebijaksanaan tersebut tidak mampu menenangkan negara muda yang sedang bergolak itu.

"Aku membencinya, Yao. Aku benci kenapa aku harus merasakan sedih karena kebodohan mereka. Aku benci saat mereka terluka aku juga merasakannya! [Ivan...] Aku benci! [Ivan...] Aku benci..."

"Aiya! Ivan dengarkan!"

Wang Yao membentak. Baru kali ini Wang Yao membentaknya, meneriakinya supaya diam. Baru kali ini. Karenanya, Ivan Braginsky memilih diam, mendengarkan.

Wang Yao sendiri memejamkan mata sejenak. Memutar memori lama yang pernah dia alami. Kejadian hampir serupa. Alasan pemberontakan hampir sama.

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya, aru. Apa kau tak ingat, aru? Aku pernah melalui masa itu. Tapi sekarang lihatlah aku. Aku baik-baik saja dan bisa berdiri di depanmu. Aku bisa memegang pipimu dan menyentuh dahimu. Kenapa kau tak yakin pada dirimu sendiri, aru? Bukankah kita sama?"

Ya. Dia pun pernah menjadi perwujudan suatu kekaisaran. Dijatuhkan karena kekecewaan. Dibangun kembali dengan arah dan ideologi berbeda. Meski pada saat dia jatuh, dia tak seberuntung Ivan yang memiliki tempat untuk mengadu.

"Da. Aku ingat Yao bisa berdiri lagi. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut tak bisa melihat mereka lagi, Yao. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat si kecil Alexi. Aku takut."

Ah, perasaan kekanakan ini. Perasaan seperti anak-anak yang takut terhadap sekolah baru. Hanya pria ini yang ia kenal memiliki sifat kekanakan sekental ini.

Didorong oleh keinginan untuk melindungi, dia mendekati Ivan. "Shush. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aru. Meski kau tidak melihat mereka lagi," katanya menenangkan sambil menyisir rambut perak Ivan, "kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, Ivan. Kau pasti bisa," lalu menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi Ivan. Dia bisa merasakan panas yang tidak biasa dari tubuh dingin itu. Panas karena di tanah Russia perlawanan mulai berkobar. Jiwa-jiwa saling bertarung mempertahankan cita-cita.

Meski dia pernah menghadapi semuanya sendiri, tidak berati dia ingin membiarkan pria di depannya sendirian menghadapi perubahan. Kali ini, dia ingin ada di dekatnya saat perubahan terjadi.

.

.

 **Eros and Thanatos Love**

 _  
Unforgiven Atrocities — 1937   
_

"Tidak ada," dua paku di kaki kanan dicabut, "yang boleh," luka bekas paku dibersihkan, "menyakiti Yao," dan dibalut "selain aku," tangan besar kembali pada luka di sekujur kaki pria berambut hitam panjang—yang dipanggil Yao itu.

Cahaya lampu minyak memang tak begitu terang. Tapi semua luka bisa tertangkap mata. Bentukan lebam karena habis dihantam dengan benda tumpul. Masih berwarna merah, belum berubah ungu. Dan luka-luka berbentuk galur, berdarah karena dibuat dari sayatan benda tajam. Sebagian sudah menutup, tapi sebagian lagi butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mengembalikan jaringan yang dirobek.

Karenanya, pria berambut perak—yang membersihkan luka tadi—menyapukan lidahnya pada bilur-bilur merah. Berharap ludahnya bisa mempercepat proses menutupnya luka pada kaki berwarna cerah itu.

Bilur-bilur itu jelek bagi kaki ramping ini, meski membentuk suatu aksara indah.

"Japan lagi?" tanya pria berambut perak tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada kedua kaki penuh luka tadi.

Sambil mencengkeram bantalnya, Yao membalasnya lirih, "Ya." Seolah-olah takut pria besar berambut perak ini akan mengamuk lalu menguliti Japan hidup-hidup. Seolah-olah mencegah desakan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang meminta untuk dikeluarkan dari tubuh lewat air mata dan teriakan nelangsa.

"Masih sakit, _da_?" Nada khawatir menggelayut di pertanyaan pria berambut perak itu. Matanya pun masih nanar, memandang sepenuhnya sosok di ranjang. Bukan lagi kaki, tapi pada mata Yao yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa perih di hati.

Yao hanya mampu menjawab, "Masih," dengan lemah.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" pertanyaan lagi dari pria perak. Nada khawatir dan mendesak jadi satu kali ini.

"Tak perlu, aru. Aku bisa sembuh sendiri. Lagipula, obat dari dokter tidak akan berguna untuk makhluk bukan manusia ini," jawab pria berambut hitam, berusaha melucu tapi cengiran kesakitan terpatri jelas di wajah orientalnya.

Jawaban dan cengiran itu cukup membuat orang waras manapun menjadi khawatir. Tidak terkecuali pria perak yang kini sedang mengusap-usap lengan pria berambut hitam dengan kehati-hatian. Ada gurat takut di wajahnya. Takut orang terdekatnya ini akan pergi lebih dulu.

Maka, pria berambut perak lantas naik ke ranjang, merebahkan diri di samping kiri Yao lalu menarik bahu kecil tersebut pada bahunya sendiri yang lebih besar. Hingga bibirnya bisa bertemu dengan puncak kepala Yao.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi," gumamnya pada Yao.

Yao tertawa. Mungkin menertawakan kekhawatiran pria perak di sampingnya. "Aku tidak pergi. Aku masih di sini, Ivan."

"Bukan pergi yang itu. Aku tidak ingin... Yao mati."

Pria perak, Ivan, mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada Yao, mempersempit jarak antara dada lebarnya dengan punggung Yao. Tapi bukan itu yang dia maksudkan. Ia seperti ingin mencegah tubuh Yao terlepas, lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Kita bukan manusia. Luka seperti tadi tidak akan membunuh kita," terang Yao berusaha menenangkan Ivan. Atau setidaknya pria yang dimaksud mengabaikkan rasa khawatir tak beralasan tadi.

"Tapi aku takut. Aku takut, Yao."

 _Aku takut kau mati lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian._ Kedua mata beriris violet itu berbicara pada mata iris cokelat tuanya.

"Kalau luka seperti ini bisa membunuhku, mana mungkin aku bisa hidup lebih dari empat ribu tahun, aru?"

Yao membalikkan tubuh, menghadapkan wajah pada Ivan—walau gerakan itu membuat lukanya bergesekkan dengan seprai dan membuat perih timbul lagi. Tangan kanannya menyapu rambut Ivan dari dahi kemudian menyelipkannya di balik telinga.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Supaya besok kamu bisa bekerja untuk Pemimpin Tertinggimu, aru."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak mengantuk."

Seakan memahami dan sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanakan Ivan, Yao berkata, "Bagaimana dengan... _Son prikhodit na porog... krepko, krepko spi ty..._ "

Ivan terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyanyikannya?" Keterkejutan di suaranya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku mendengarkan mereka, aru," ujar Yao sambil tersenyum. Dia membelai-belai wajah Ivan sambil melanjutkan, " _Sto puteў, sto dorog... dlya tebya otkryty._ "

Yao menutup kelopak mata Ivan dengan jemari lentiknya meski si pemilik memberontak. Dia mengusap-usap kembali wajah dan rambut Ivan, masih berusaha menentramkan. Bibirnya pun tak behenti melantunkan lagu nina bobo dengan merdu dan menenangkan.

" _Spi, sokrovishe moye..."_

Ia tatap kembali wajah di depannya. Mata sudah terpejam tenang, tak ada ketegangan pada wajah pria itu. Nampaknya dia telah berhasil membawanya ke alam mimpi.

" _Ty takoў bogatyў... Vse tvoye, vse tvoye... zori i zakaty_ "

 _Kau sangat kaya. Semua milikmu, semua milikmu... semua fajar dan semua petang._

"Semoga," harapnya sebelum memejamkan mata.

.

.

The End

 **Let Love Tell Them Our Stories** © Renka Doden

.

.

 **A/N** : Selesai~ Maaf lama, Ichi. m(_ _)m Sebenarnya udah separuh jalan tapi ngadat karena _muse_ ilang. oTL Tapi tada~ ini RoChu-mu~ Gimana? Mana yg kurang? Mana yg kamu suka?

Untuk teman-teman, karena saya nulisnya implisit & web dia atas sulit diakses, mungkin ada yg belum tahu:

Erotic= cinta karena tampilan fisik; Trancendent= cinta yg agak mengagung-agungkan orang terkasih (senangkep saya begitu tapi sepertinya saya ngga sukses mengangkat ini); Banal= bisa mencintai karena kekurangan dia; Eros&Thanatos= cinta karena tahu bahwa suatu saat pasti mati

Ini bukan songfic karena lagu yang dipakai sudah menjadi milik publik. Seingat saya jika suatu karya sudah berusia lebih dari 70 tahun maka karya tersebut sudah menjadi milik publik. Atau saya keliru?

Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarik/membosankan? Kekeliruan sejarah? Tolong beri tahu jika itu terjadi. Atau saya tidak berhasil menyiratkan makna di dalam cerita? oTL

Prompt di atas (four kinds of love) silakan pakai jika teman2 mau. :) Terakhir: review?


End file.
